Giant marshmallows
by That-martin
Summary: Teenagers, and hormones. The two go hand in hand, so when Tadashi and Hiro get cought looking at something they shouldn't, what happens? Brotherly teasing and Love.
1. Magazines

So this fic is inspired by a picture I found on the Internet. So you know, Credit to the artist who drew the pic.

Also, first big hero 6 Fanfic so go easy.

(I don't own a thing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.)

Enjoy.

Chapter 1. Giant marshmallows

"Are you sure you two will be alright while I'm gone?" Aunt Cass repeated for what must have been the ninth time this hour.

"Yes Aunt Cass" Tadashi began "we'll be absolutely fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Hiro?" The woman asked with a stern voice. "There won't be any reason for me to worry, will there?" She raised an eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

Hiro shifted under the questioning glare of his legal guardian. "No Aunt Cass, there isn't a reason to worry."

Aunt Cass stood silent for a moment as she weighed Hiro's words. Then her glare lightens up and she smiles. "Alright then you two, big hug before I leave!" She enthusiastically said wrapping her arms around the pair of brothers. They returned the hug gleefully and said their goodbyes as Aunt Cass walked out the door of the Café.

"Tadashi, where was Aunt Cass going again?" Hiro spoke as the two climbed back up the stairs that led into their shared bedroom. He didn't intentionally forget his mind just had more important things to remember; like how he needed a new servo board for his bot controller.

"She's leaving for a woman's retreat, Hiro." The eldest Hamada says in a neutral tone. "She'll be back in a few days so we've got the house to ourselves."

"Does that mean we can stay up until the sun rises and sleep all day?!" Hiro asks excitedly.

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." Tadashi says as he sits down onto his bed and looks at Hiro with a grin. He had set the bait, and he knew Hiro was taking it just by the way the younger Hamada's face changed.

"What do you mean 'I'll think about it'? You're not the boss around here." Hiro countered, his blood boiling.

"Yeah, I kinda am." The older brother spoke teasingly. "Being an adult puts me in charge when Aunt Cass isn't around." He grinned to himself for he knew what was about to happen.

"Well, I'm still going to do what I want to do." Hiro indignantly replied crossing his arms and giving a turn of the shoulder.

"Oh, well I can't stop you." Tadashi began. He paused adding dramatic effect before continuing. " _But the tickle monster can._ "

"Tadashi NO!" Hiro squawked, his voice cracking. The young Hamada had thought this was enough to ward off the incoming attack.

He thought wrong.

In a single and swift movement Tadashi scooped up Hiro and placed him firmly on his bed. Then, being careful to not hurt his younger brother, Tadashi pinned him down.

"TADASHI NO!" The now pinned younger brother pleaded. He knew Tadashi wouldn't hurt him in any way, but he was still severely ticklish.

"Oh Hiro, it's too late to plead for mercy!" Tadashi replied to his younger brother's cry. He placed both of his large hands at Hiro's sides and skillfully began to tickle his younger brother in his ribs. Hiro squirmed trying to break free from the relentless assault but to no avail. His brother had pinned him good this time and they both knew that.

"Tadashi please, please stop!" Hiro spoke in between fits of laughter.

"I don't know Hiro" the older brother says. "Are you gonna listen to me?"

"Y,yes' I'll listen to you! Just stop, please!" Came the reply.

"Well, I guess since you asked so nicely." Tadashi says as he stops. He got up and off of Hiro's bed and looked at his younger brother, who at this time was trying to regain his breath.

"Why did you feel the need to do that?" Hiro asks as he sits upright and glares at his older brother.

His response was an innocent shrug and a smug "Because I could."

"Whatever, bully." Hiro joked as he hopped off of his bed. "I'm heading down to the shop, you coming?"

"No, not now. Later I might, but for now I've got some work to catch up on." Tadashi replied.

"Alright, see you in a few hours." The little brother said as he walked down the stairs and down into the basement.

"Okay, dinner's at 5:30 Hiro!" Tadashi hollered down the stairs making sure his little brother heard him. With that being out of the way He strolled over to his side of the room and plopped down onto his bed. He was about to grab his robotics work when he had a thought run across his mind.

 _No, I've got to do my work._

 _But you've all day to do that, it'll just be a quick peek and then it'll be over. Nothing major, besides with all that work you deserve a little treat._

 _But what would Aunt Cass say? What would Hiro say if he found me looking at..That?_

 _Don't worry, Aunt Cass is out of town and Hiro is down in the shop. You're all alone!_

 _Well, I guess a little peek wouldn't hurt..._

Having his mind made up Tadashi went over to his bookshelf and reached for the top shelve. He pushed aside some text books and found it. A small magazine named Hottest Babes in SF. With it in hand, Tadashi sat down on his bed and opened it up. Glancing from page to page he indulged in the feeling of lust. He was about to put it away when a particular female caught his eye.

"Oh my.." Tadashi murmured to himself. On the page was a starkly dressed woman in light blue Bikini bottom. She lacked the matching top and appeared to be inside of a castle made of ice. It read "Queen Elsa of icy mountains."

He was beside himself, he had never seen such a specimen before and his eyes were glued to the paper. Something at the back of his head told him this was wrong but he ignored it. Staring at the provocative magazine had put into a trance that only left him wanting more than he already had. He had almost pulled himself out of the trance he was in but something else caught his eye. A similarly aged woman with beautiful orange hair stood alone in the forest. She had a beautiful body but with one exception; absolutely massive breasts weighed her down. If, only Tadashi could reach out and touch those soft enticing breasts.

"They look like giant marshmallows."

"Yeah they do." He mumbled to himself. Wait, why was he talking? No one was in the room except for himself, right? Hiro was in the shop and Aunt Cass was out of town. So then why did he. That's when it hit him, Hiro came back up, but why did he come back up? Tadashi frantically looked at the clock, 5:40. He had but one thought left, and it chilled his blood.

 _Busted._

"You, uh. You okay there Tadashi?" Hiro asked slightly concerned.

No, he wasn't okay. His brother, his little brother had just caught him ogling over a pornographic magazine. GOSH HE WAS AN IDIOT!

In one quick motion Tadashi threw the magazine across the room and stood up facing his brother. "Y, yeah. I'm okay, uh sorry about dinner. I got, caught up." His cheeks blushed a deep crimson with embarrassment. He silently prayed Hiro wouldn't tell Aunt Cass when she returned, but he didn't hold his breath.

"Well a blind man could see you got caught up, Tadashi." Hiro smirked. He caught his brother red handed with a deadly magazine. If he played his cards right, he just might get Tadashi to bend to his will. It was worth a shot. "But I uh, might be able to 'forget' I saw you with one. For the right price that is."

"What do you want? Money? A 5 pound gummy bear?" Tadashi spoke hurriedly. Whatever the price, he had to make sure Hiro would keep his mouth closed.

"You clean my room for, a week. AND you buy me two 5 pound gummy bears." He told the older Hamada.

"Anything else?" Tadashi loathed to ask this question, surely Hiro would think of **something** else he wanted. But that was worth the risk. Tadashi remembered the day Aunt Cass told him the consequences of owning a magazine like that, it made him shudder.

"Oh, and I want 20 dollars." Hiro smirked and held out his hand, making a motion for his older brother to pay up. Tadashi complied, only just barely.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I take it you want red gummy bears?"

"You know me too well." Hiro stated as he walked to his bed. He sat down and spoke again. "To think, innocent Tadashi would own a porn magazine, HA!"

Tadashi scoffed as he talked toward the stairs and grabbed his helmet. Going down the stairs he had a few thoughts: fear of Hiro's possible betrayal, some hidden camera that caught him in the act. But there was one thought that stood out more than the others.

 _Oh yes, Hiro will pay. He will pay..._

Having walked out the door Tadashi mounted his moped and drove off to get the desired ransom for his brother.

So. That was it, I might have a second chapter planned but idk. Let's see how this turns out.

If it's not too much to ask, a review would be most appreciated. Thanks for reading.


	2. A new text message

So I'm back with a second part to this story.

I don't own big hero 6 Yada Yada

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2.

Tadashi arrived back at his home a little shy of half an hour later. He carried a few grocery bags filled with various items for dinner, and of course, two red five pound gummy bears.

"Stupid blackmail, stupid gummy bears, stupid Hiro," Tadashi mumbled to himself as the teen unlocked the front door and walked inside. Placing the bags on the kitchen table Tadashi picked the red sugary treats up and began up the stairs.

"Hiro," he began. "Your 'payment,'"

"Alright!" The younger teenager enthusiastically said as he hopped off his bed and grasped the two gummy bears, "You should look at porn more often Tadashi!" He teased.

"Yeah, very funny Hiro," The older brother replied obviously not amused.

"Aw come on," Hiro continued his teasing. "You know you liked looking at it," He softly elbowed his brother in the side for emphasis.

"I'm not going to comment on that," The elder Hamada says. "I'm going to go and make dinner, feel free to help me," With that Tadashi turns around and heads down the staircase to the kitchen.

"Okay Tadashi," Hiro says walking back to his bed. He looked at the bears with glee and opened up one of the packages. Just as he was about to take a bite he heard his older brother yell from downstairs.

"And don't you even THINK about eating one of those bears! You know the rules Hiro! Not until after dinner!"

Hiro scowled, not at anything in particular, but scowled nonetheless. He loved his older brother, but sometimes he was such a mom. Putting the bear back into it's box he slumped down onto his bed and gave an audible sigh. Downstairs Tadashi grinned, knowing Hiro was wanting to devour a gummy bear gave him a feeling of justice. But he was still down by nearly thirteen dollars. Tadashi sighed and continued making dinner, he felt like Tacos tonight, so that's exactly what he started to make.

"Hiro, Dinner!" Tadashi called upstairs for his younger brother. He was surprised the fourteen year old couldn't smell it, or maybe he did and it smelt horrible? "Nah, I'm a great cook!" Tadashi said to himself, it was true after all. He set the table for Hiro and himself before placing two tacos on each plate.

"Still no Hiro that's odd," The older brother said. He walked to the stairs and lightly hit the wall. "HIRO! DINNER!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute!" Came the reply. Tadashi, content with the answer he was given, made his way to the table and sat down. A minute later his younger brother appeared and sat down as well.

"Hey these look good Tadashi, thanks for dinner," Hiro spoke as he pulled his chair in.

"Thanks, a little help would have been nice," Tadashi looks at Hiro with a small glare for half a second, "but it isn't anything I'll hold over your head."

"Oh, sorry," Hiro sheepishly responded, "I dozed off shortly after you told me not to eat my gummy bear."

"Well that explains why you didn't answer when I first called you for dinner," Tadashi said before biting into his first taco.

"I guess it kinda does," The younger brother leaned in to take a bite of his taco. The flavors danced on his tongue as he chewed. Then, he felt pain in his cheek, "Damn!" Hiro swore quietly, "I hate it when I bite my cheek."

"What was that?" Tadashi questioned his younger brother.

"N-nothing," Hiro lied, he didn't want to look at his brother so instead he played with his food.

"Hiro, I'm going to ask once more," Tadashi put his elbows on the table. "What, did you say?"

Hiro looked around nervously, he had hoped Tadashi wouldn't catch his slip of the tongue. "You know what type of seasoning they put on the meat?" He desperately tried to change the conversation.

But Tadashi wasn't going to have any of that he depended his tone slightly and pressed on. "Hiro," He warned.

Hiro froze, there was that tone. He knew right then and there if he didn't come clean his punishment would be severely worse. "I said damn," The young teen mumbled.

"You said what?" The older brother s

asked.

"I said damn," Hiro slumped in defeat.

"That's what I thought you said." Tadashi leaned back in his chair, "So I'll tell you what, after dinner is over and the dishes are washed, we are going up to our room and you will put a Quarter into the swear jar."

"Oh Tadashi," Hiro began, "Not the swear jar! C'mon, can't we work something out?"

Tadashi thought for a moment and answered, "Well, If you do dishes after dinner; I could have **misheard** you just now."

"Fine." Hiro spat, "I'll clean up after dinner, and you forget I said what I said, Deal?"

"I think that's fair," Tadashi replied after a seconds delay. The two brother shook hands and ate dinner without any other mishaps.

After dinner Tadashi brought his plate to the kitchen sink and said. "Okay Hiro, I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. If you need anything just knock." Having said this The elder Hamada walked upstairs and into his shared room. He grabbed his pair of pajamas and began to walk to the bathroom when a black rectangular object caught his attention.

"That's Hiro's phone," He said to no one. Being the nice brother he is, Tadashi bent over and picked it up. He gave a sigh of relief after examining it. "No damage, thank goodness." But just then the screen lit up and said Hiro had a message.

"Huh, Gogo sent Hiro a text? That's weird. She never texts me, wonder what makes Hiro so special?" Forgetting all thoughts of a shower, Tadashi sits down on Hiro's bed and opens the message. "An image huh? Probably something Wasabi did at the lab." It takes a second to load and when it does, Tadashi wished he was dead.

Tadashi was appalled to say the least. He never thought Gogo would be the kind of girl to send a nude to anybody, much less to Hiro. Hiro, his younger brother! Tadashi furiously read their conversation.

 _Hey there Hiro. What's going on?_

 _Nothing much Gogo, you?_

 _Same._

The conversation seemed normal, though Gogo seemed to be getting a little sloppy with her grammar the more he read. "Is she drunk?" Tadashi asks himself. And suddenly, his question was answered.

 _Hey Hiro, you want a nude?_

"Yup, she is drunk." He thought out loud, but what Hiro responded with made him furious.

 _Sure._

Tadashi was beside himself, Hiro had willingly agreed to receiving this? Why? If Hiro wanted to look at naked women he could always get onto the computer and; well do what he would. Tadashi stopped thinking about it. He didn't wanna even know if Hiro did that. What he did want to know was why his baby brother saying 'sure' to a nude.

"Oh I'm going to beat him into a-" He stopped mid sentence, took a breath and calmed down. He'd have to talk to Hiro about this, later, he needed to calm down first.

Deciding to confront Hiro later on tonight, Tadashi made sure to take a picture with his phone of the conversation and save it. Then, he got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Alright, think I'm just about done," Hiro said looking at the clean kitchen, "Glad that's over." He walked upstairs and looked for his phone. It was not where he had accidentally tossed it.

"Uh oh." Hiro frantically looked for his phone and found it three minutes later. He swiped the screen and it was instantly at his conversation with Gogo, and most recent was the picture she asked if he wanted. It was a nice picture, for him at least. Then, he realized something.

"Wait, I didn't leave my phone in messages. So, that means Tadashi.." Hiro gulped. His overly protective brother had just found out he received a nude, from one of his close friends. Hiro quickly deleted the conversation, hoping Tadashi didn't have any proof of his actions. He sat down, nervous and worried on his bed and stared at his phone. Such a useful device, and yet, it had just placed him in the fires of hell.

The bathroom door turned and Hiro looked up, there stood Tadashi half dried and a towel wrapped around his waist. The two locked eyes and stood there for a minute.

"What's the matter? Never seen a half naked man before?" Tadashi asks. He moves to his part of the room and closes the sliding divider.

"No I just, it's nothing, nevermind." Hiro relied, was Tadashi even angry with him, or did he understand?"

"Doesn't sound like nothing, Anyway, I brought home a movie to watch tonight, Why don't you head downstairs and get it started for us?" The elder Hamada asked as he dried his hair.

"Yeah sure," Hiro answered, He got up and quickly moved toward the stairs.

"Oh, and Hiro?" Tadashi called out.

"Yeah?" Hiro turned around, nervous and afraid.

"When I come down there, we're going to have a nice talk, Okay?"

Hiro froze, Tadashi did know. "Yeah, okay." He hurriedly walked down the stairs to escape any further conversation. As he set the move up and made popcorn, he had only one word bouncing around in his head. **Busted.**

0o0o0o0o0

Alright there is chapter 2. Chapter 3 will conclude this, "series."

Please drop a review if you'd like to.


	3. Confrontation and Questions

So if everything goes according to plan this should be the last part of this story, so yeah that being said on with the story.

Small Author's note: I did add in a false law just for the sake of the story so please don't rip your hair out.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3:

Hiro Hamada sat on the couch facing the television set, he had gotten everything set up for the movie tonight, popcorn and all. Swinging his legs the young teenager recalled the small conversation he had with Tadashi, gosh he was an idiot. Why didn't he just say no to Gogo, or at the very least hidden his phone from sight? He let out a sigh, "Well now I'm going to pay for it," he said looking at the movie main menu as it replayed for the tenth time. "Maybe I could sneak out? No, Tadashi would have my head if I did that." The young teen slouched in his seat deep in thought, when out of the blue footsteps brought him back to reality. Hiro looked for the source of the sound and saw his older brother coming down the stairs clad in a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

The elder Hamada stepped off the last stair and made his way to the couch, he sat down beside his brother before speaking, "So, I think we should address the elephant in the room before watching the movie."

"What elephant? I feel completely fine," Hiro tried to avoid the conversation.

"Hiro you forget that you suck at lying. You know what I mean," Tadashi paused and waited for Hiro to respond.

"Oh, that," Hiro rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Tadashi, I don't think we need to talk about this, tell you what; you forget this happened and you don't have to clean my room anymore."

"Nice try but I'm not letting you off that easily," Tadashi pulled out his phone and went into his gallery, once there he tapped the picture of Hiro's conversation with Gogo and handed him the phone, "So, let's start out with a simple question, Why'd you say yes to Gogo?"

Hiro was shocked and angry, not only had he been caught in the act, but Tadashi had proof as well, damn him. "I thought she was joking, she's never asked that before so I didn't know what to think."

"Hiro, couldn't you tell she was drunk? Look at her grammar!" Tadashi pointed to a certain text that read _Hey horo, can I asl yoy a quesrion?_

"I thought she was just typing fast, geez Tadashi not everyone thinks like you do," Hiro said.

Tadashi sighed and gazed down for a moment, then he looked back up to his brother, "Hiro I'm disappointed in you, I thought you would learn something from what I did earlier today. I guess I was wrong," Tadashi thought about his screw up and how Hiro found him completely immersed in the magazine.

"Well still, I'm no more guilty than you are," Hiro countered as he crossed his arms, "and besides, it isn't like i went out and bought a magazine."

"This isn't about me Hiro, it's about you," Tadashi spoke firmly, "Hiro you know receiving a picture like this isn't good, right?"

"How is it 'not good'," Hiro made air quotes with his hands, "She's over 18, it isn't child pornography."

"No it isn't child pornography you're right," he paused as he looked for the right words to say, "but possession of a nude picture is illegal if it's owned by a minor."

"No it isn't!" Hiro dismissed Tadashi's comment without a second thought, "That's a load of crap and you know it."

"Oh really, then look at this," Tadashi opened up his Internet browser and handed the phone to Hiro again, it was opened up to a Web page about the laws that applied to minors

 **Law 78, article 3, section 89.2. Any minor in possession of a provocative image, whether it be digital or physical, is in direct violation of the Minor's protection Law and can be punished with up to 30 hours of community service, or a fine up to $500.**

"Well; I've never heard of that before," Hiro says as he hands the phone back to Tadashi, "I can't believe I didn't know about that."

"Yeah, I didn't think it would be an issue but apparently it is." Tadashi pocketed his phone again, "So now that you know what you did was illegal, I guess you should think before you act again."

The younger Hamada looked down shamefully, he hated being lectured and he had a feeling he was in for a long one.

"Hiro, I was your age once," the older brother began, "I had the same feelings you've got, the same thoughts and ideas too." In quick secession Tadashi raises his eyebrows twice, hinting at something dirty.

"Aw Tadashi You're SICK!" Hiro yelled, "Why would you think I do that?!" He was furious, his face turned red with anger, though he was thankful it hid his embarrassing blush as well.

"Because," he began, "you do. It isn't a thing to be ashamed of Hiro, every teenage guy does it, and if they say they don't they're liars. Anyway what I'm trying to tell you is that this is a confusing time for a young adolesce-"

"TADASHI!" Hiro screamed, if his face could be any redder one might mistake him for a tomato, "You already gave me this talk! I don't need it again!" The older Hamada looked at Hiro with confusion written all across his face, then, he burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?!" He asked his older brother, who by this time was turning blue with laughter, "What's so funny huh?"

Trying to control his laughter Tadashi did his best to answer Hiro, "I'm, not giving you another one of **those** talks Hiro," The college student stifled a laugh before adding, "Oh Hiro the look of horror on your face was priceless though!"

"Yeah, well I didn't find it too funny," Hiro sulked, "and of you weren't giving me one of those talks what were you going to say?"

"What I was going to say was," Tadashi cleared his throat before continuing, "that this is a confusing time for you, so if you've got a: question, or a feeling, or something else, just come talk to me alright? And if you absolutely can't talk to me, you've got the Internet for research; just make sure to clear your history." Tadashi grinned at his little joke he made, though Hiro wasn't impressed.

"Alright if I need anything I'll come talk to you," the younger brother answered. "So, has the elephant been addressed?"

"Well, I think it has, what about yourself, you have anything to share?"

"Well I have one question," Hiro looked up at his older brother, "You don't plan to hurt Gogo, do you?"

"What? Of course I don't, I wouldn't hurt her in a million years. Unless she hurt you that is," Tadashi said, "But I will be having a talk with her, count on that."

Satisfied with his brother's answer Hiro looks back to the TV screen, and selects the 'play' option which starts the movie.

"Love you bro," Tadashi says before grabbing a bowl of popcorn and stuffing his mouth.

"Love you too, Tadashi," Hiro replies.

The next few days pass without much happening, save a small explosion on Hiro's part, but other than that it is a calm and relaxed household. Aunt Cass returned from her Woman's retreat and made the boys a very extravagant meal, she had thought they suffered without her cooking. Neither of the brothers mentioned what had happened while she was gone though Tadashi still had to talk with Gogo. So, he drove to SFIT one evening by himself to have his talk with the adrenaline junky.

"So uh, Gogo," Tadashi says as he walks into the lab. At the moment the speed junky was mounting another, newer, wheel to her speed bike.

"Yeah Hamada, what can I do for you?" She turns around to see him leaning against the workbench nonchalantly. He pulled out his phone and went into his gallery, then he locked it for later use.

"So, did you party much over the weekend? Maybe have a drink or two?" He questioned, his tone was slightly more tense than usual, something was wrong, and she knew what it was.

"You know me Tadashi," she began, "I party every so often, no big deal. Why did you ask, want to come to the next one?"

Tadashi laughed, he couldn't believe someone as smart as Gogo, would just try and avoid him about this, especially when that someone knew what he was about to bring up. "No, sorry I don't party, although, I would like to know why you sent this picture to my brother." Tadashi hands the female student his phone and watches her eyes widen.

 _Idiot! Why did you do that!?_ She screamed at herself for the thousandth time that day. Great, not only was she caught red handed but now she had to explain the whole situation! "First off, I was drunk beyond belief Tadashi, second I-"

'That's not an excuse for your actions, Tomago." Gogo heard Tadashi interrupt, he never used their last names like that, unless he was livid.

"Second I was dared to," She paused before continuing, "Fred, Wasabi and I were all drunk, and when you get drunk; not that you would know, you do stupid things."

"Oh I know Gogo," He replied angry.

"Anyway, Fred dared me to ask Hiro that question, so womaned up and did it. None of us expected him to say yes, but he did. And I," She was interrupted again.

"Held to your word," Tadashi groaned, he took his hat off before running his hand through his black hair, "Gogo, it would have been okay to opt out of it, but because you didn't Hiro saw more than he should of you. So, let me tell you something," The Hamada stepped closer to Gogo and spoke angrily, "Next time something like this happens, you'll regret it."

"Oh, what are you going to to big guy? Hit a woman?" Gogo grinned at her comeback, she knew Tadashi was too soft to hit anyone of the opposite gender.

"No, I'm going to dismantle your bike," Tadashi pulls out his phone and deletes all evidence of the conversation, "Because you actually care about that."

Gogo glared at him, furious and beaten, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Tadashi takes a breath and continues, "Make a move and see what happens." The man turned around and walked out of the lab, too angry to continue the conversation. He headed into his personal workshop, upon arriving his phone vibrated in his pocket, "Wonder who that is," he spoke. Glancing at the screen he read: _**One unread message: Hrio**_. "Huh, wonder why Hiro texted me," the man opened the message and read to himself.

 _Hey Tadashi. After you had taken off to SFIT Aunt Cass started cleaning the house, at first it was all normal until she started cleaning your room. Remember a few days back when she was on her woman's retreat, and how I had interrupted you? Well, she found your magazine that you threw across your room.. and she's pretty mad._

Tadashi froze, he was in so much trouble when he got home tonight. He texted his brother back, trying to pry for more information regarding his impending doom.

 _Oh no. How mad is she?_ A minute passed before his phone vibrated again.

 _Well, she's already put about seven dollars into the swear jar.. and she never swears. Right now she's waiting for you to return home. I don't think there's anything I can do for you bro, sorry._

 _It's alright Hiro, it isn't your fault. Thanks for the warning, and try to stay out of her way, wouldn't want to get caught on the crossfire, Love you bro, see you when I get home._ A minute passed before he received his last reply from Hiro.

 _Alright I will, good luck. Love you too Tadashi._

The man stayed another hour before succumbing to fate and returning home, once he arrived Aunt Cass did a good job chewing him out, throwing words such as: Unacceptable, Revolting and ashamed around. Tadashi apologized and Cass forgave him, though she still made him empty his wallet into the swear jar. The evening passed without much dialogue between the two, and when the time of night that Tadashi retired to his room came around he said a simple goodnight before walking up the stairs.

The elder Hamada heard footsteps approaching, he looked up from his book Catching Fire by Suzanne Collins to see Hiro standing there arms behind his back in a nervous fashion. "What's up, Hiro?" He questioned.

"Just, wanted to see how you were holding up and all," Hiro replied looking at the book.

"Well, besides having an empty wallet, I'm doing fine, one could say the same for the swear jar too." Tadashi ended with a small joke to lighten the mood, which this time Hiro chuckled at.

"Yeah, haven't seen it that full since a long time ago," Despite laughing a little, the younger Hamada still seemed tense.

"Hey Hiro, something wrong? You seem a little on edge," Tadashi probed Hiro for an answer as to why he was acting so strange, after all, it was him who was punished, not Hiro.

"Earlier this week you said I could ask you a question if I needed to, does that still stand?" Hiro responded looking at his brother.

"Of course it still stands Hiro, I wouldn't go back on my word. C'mon, sit down," Tadashi sat up and made room for Hiro on his bed to which the fourteen year old complied. "Now, what's your question Hiro?"

"Well, it's kinda awkward," He began obviously embarrassed.

"About as embarrassing as getting caught owning a porn magazine?" The older brother asked Hiro.

"No, not nearly as bad as that." Hiro took a deep breath, now that Tadashi said that he felt as little less shameful of what he was about to ask. "Is, it wrong if I have feelings for a girl who's older than me?"

The older brother took a minute to process the question, what did Hiro mean by feelings? And then it hit him, "Someone's got a crush!" Tadashi ruffled his brother's hair playfully.

Hiro gazed down, not wanting to look at his brother at the moment, "Haha, funny."

"Aw C'mon Hiro learn to take a joke," the older brother removed his hand from Hiro's head and placed it back where it was originally. He waited until his brother looked back up at him, but he never did. Feeling slightly concerned Tadashi spoke, "Hey Hiro, I was only joking you know."

"I know but," Hiro paused as he gathered up what he wanted to say, "I'm really concerned about this, and you cracking a joke made me feel like you didn't really care."

The elder Hamada thought on these words; had he really hurt Hiro, even if all he did was tease him just a little? He understood where his brother was coming though, at his age Tadashi had a crush on one of his school teachers, he'd gotten some teasing for that too. Deciding to make amends right now he spoke to his brother, "Hiro, I've always cared; about you and everything you do, or everything you feel." The older brother shifted on his bed and wrapped his arms around Hiro, "I'm sorry if I hurt you Hiro, I didn't think you felt that way."

Hiro remained still for a second before moving to return the hug, "It's okay, I forgive you," The brothers hugged until Hiro pulled away, he always was the less affectionate one, "But in all seriousness, is it okay to have feelings for an older Girl?"

"Of course it is Hiro," The older brother began, "I had a crush on many girls older than me when I was younger, even had a crush on a teacher."

The younger brother looked up at Tadashi, "You of all people had a crush on your teacher?"

"Yeah, biggest crush I had for about two years," Tadashi sighed as he remembered his 8th grade teacher before continuing, "So, about this girl, how old is she? what's she look like? Is she: tall or short, blonde or brown hair, blue or brown eyes?"

Taking a deep breath Hiro responded, "It's none of your business but, she's around your age, she's got dark black hair, brown eyes and she's a little shorter than average; though that's still taller than I am."

"Hiro, you'll grow, don't worry about it," Tadashi patted his younger brother's back, "She sounds attractive, does she have a nice butt?"

"Tadashi!" Hiro half yelled at his brother, "You think I look at her that way?"

The older Hamada laughed he took some calming breaths before speaking, "I know you have, so answer my question," He paused before adding, "And if you don't the tickle monster will force it out of you."

Hearing threat of an imminent tickle attack Hiro succumbed to his brother's will, "Yeah, she's got a nice butt, they're like; they're like giant marshmallows."

"She sounds kinda like Gogo," The older brother commented.

"Y, yeah, she kinda does now that you mentioned it," Hiro shifted around, trying to get into a more comfortable position. "Hey Tadashi?" He questioned his brother.

"Yeah bro? What's up?" Came his reply.

"It, is Gogo," Hiro squinted his eyes closed and awaited the inevitable teasing his brother would surely bring, instead he heard silence. Opening his eyes Hiro was shocked, Tadashi had a small grin on his face but he was quiet. "So, that's it, that's my crush, go ahead and laugh or tease me, I don't care anymore," Hiro says to his brother.

"I've already said Hiro I won't tease you anymore," Tadashi places his hand on Hiro's shoulder affectionately, "But she's a little too old for you bro, I'm afraid you couldn't date her for a good few years."

"Yeah, I've thought about that already," the younger brother said as he locked eyes with Tadashi, "But when I turn 18 and if she's still single, do you think I've got a chance?"

Tadashi smiled, his brother always did hope for the best case scenario, "Well, considering how Gogo doesn't punch you as much as she does me, I think you'd have a good chance."

"You think so?" Hiro seemed to be less embarrassed now and more back to his normal self, "Because I thought she would not be interested in me."

"Hiro I can't see the future, but I think you would have a good chance if she was still single, and yes I really do think so." His older brother replied earnestly.

"So," Hiro drawled out, "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Why should I tell you, that's my business," Tadashi spoke to his brother.

"Because I just told you mine! It's only fair you tell me who you've got a crush on now." Hiro countered his brother with ferocity in his voice.

"You didn't have to tell me, but," Tadashi paused for a moment before giving Hiro what he wanted, "It's Honey Lemon, happy?"

"Oh, really it's Honey Lemon? I thought it was going to be someone else," The young teenager stopped and awaited his brother's reply.

"Well, it isn't, is there anything else you need? Or are all of your questions answered?" The elder Hamada asked in a neutral tone, he really wanted to get back to his book.

"No, that about covers it, thanks Tadashi, I appreciate it," Hiro gave his brother a hug before standing up and leaving his side of the room but before he made it he stopped and turned around, "One more question?"

"Go for it," Tadashi said to Hiro hoping it was a short one.

"You won't tell Aunt Cass about what I did just because you got caught, right?"

The older brother looked at his brother confused, "Why would I? Just because I failed to clean up my Mess does not mean I'm going to drag you down with me."

"So you aren't telling her anything?"

Tadashi crossed his finger over his chest, "Cross my heart, Hiro. I won't tell her a thing."

"Thanks, I'll be down in the shop if you need anything, love you bro." The teenager walked down the stairs that led down into the basement, leaving his brother alone in their shared room.

"Love you too," The man said to his brother as he walked down the stairs, picking up his book again Tadashi immersed himself in the fictional world of Panem for the rest of the night.

0o0o0o0o0

Okay. That concludes this fic I think. First multi chapter fic that's actually done too.


End file.
